1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a magnetic alloy, and more particularly to a soft magnetic alloy for use with a magnetic head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a Permalloy which is a magnetic alloy high in permeability has been widely used as the core material of a magnetic head. The Permalloy is superior in magnetic characteristics but is bad in wear resistance. A magnetic head made of Permalloy is much abraded when used for recording and/or reproducing on and/or from a magnetic tape which used powders of chromium dioxide (CrO.sub.2) as magnetic powders and has been widely used recently, so that the magnetic head can not only be used for a long time period but also is changed in electric characteristics as a magnetic head during the use.
To avoid the above defects, a magnetic alloy which is improved in wear resistance and magnetic characteristics, for example, iron-nickel alloy including niobium and tungsten or iron-nickel alloy including germanium has been proposed. However, these magnetic alloys are difficult in heat treatment or bad in magnetic characteristics and wear resistance.
Accordingly, such a magnetic alloy has not been used generally.